


Songs and Stories of The 100

by cheriestella



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arcadia - Freeform, Canon Era, City of Light (The 100), Gen, Horrible at tags, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics, future history of The 100, storyteller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriestella/pseuds/cheriestella
Summary: The story of The 100. As Arcadia celebrates 40 years of peace on the ground, one of Arcadia's sons returns to tell the many tales of courage, survival, of Love and friendship.Of family.It is his destiny to pass the stories on to the next generations to preserve their history.





	1. Songs and Stories of The 100 - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - The Storyteller has come to Arcadia! He brings with him their history, the stories of their struggles and their triumphs. He hasnt been home in years, and with this the 40th anniversary of their return to Earth will there be anyone still alive to welcome him home.

The old man pulled his canteen out of his timeworn, weathered pack before letting it drop carefully to the ground; he took a big drink of the cool liquid and then poured a little water onto his bandana and used the soft, slightly frayed cloth to wipe the sweat and dirt from his face as he looked out over the town he used to call home.  
When he comes for a visit, he always comes here first to spend a few moments reflecting on how far they have come as a people. From his vantage point at the top of the ridge that overlooked the valley below, their little town seemed quiet and serene, peaceful and prosperous, not the way he remembers it and certainly not the way it was in the early days.  
Arkadia had grown beyond what the Arkers had originally hoped for. Of course in the early days it was just a makeshift camp filled with people who didn't know how to live on Earth and hadn't expected to find that here were survivors of the great apocalypse. All they really wanted in the early days was to survive.  
There have been a lot of changes in Arcadia over the years; there was no longer a fortress like wall surrounding the town offering meager protection from the indigenous people hell bent on making war with the invaders from the sky.  
And the massive gate, which was once the only way in or out of camp Jaha, had long ago been pulled down. He could see that the remains of Alpha station were still there, a partially buried circular remnant of the space station that had slammed into Earth 40 years ago. But now there were dozens of other buildings surrounding it. And spreading out in all directions were huts and cabin….. homes. He could see a network of streets and alleys radiating out from the city center and as he looked off to the west he could see four green houses and acres and acres of lush gardens. There were at least six large barns each with its own corral filled with horses, pigs and other animals they had domesticated over the years. And everywhere there were people. Arcadia was a thriving hamlet.  
The old man looked thoughtful but his face showed no expression as he pulled his pack over his shoulder and he turned to begin the long hike down. He was going home, perhaps this time for good.  
Bard was a traveling storyteller.

He lived nowhere and everywhere and he hadn't called any one place home in many years but if he were being honest with himself he would admit that Arkadia was as close to his heart as any one place could be, and it was the only place that he could call home now that she gone. When she was alive they came home almost once a year, but after …. well it was much harder for him to face his family and his friends and so he stayed away only returning a few times over the years.  
They still had family here, living and buried and he had always been welcomed by all the eastern clans. He traveled freely between the villages and towns near Arkadia, like Polis and TonDC. His travels had taken him to many faraway places like Hudson in the Ice Nation and as far west as the Big river. He'd traveled all along the eastern ocean and hiked the high mountains far to the west. So when he came to town it was always to a big welcome and to the people who couldn't wait to hear the wonderful stories about all the different places he had been and all the different people he had met. But Bard was much more than just a storyteller; he was also the keeper of their history, the history of Arkadia. He knew all the stories, the true stories not just the myths, rumors and legends of the last 40 years, but the actual stories of the ARKers themselves and their first days on the ground, the stories of the 100 criminals sent to earth because they were expendable. He knew the true tales of their survival, of their war with the grounders, Trikru and Azegada, he knew the sacrifices that had been made in the name of peace and he knew it was his duty, his destiny to make sure no one ever forgot.  
Bard managed to slip quietly into town, he hadn't been to Arkadia in several years and he had something he had to do before people noticed his presence. The town was no longer just a piece of space debris surrounded by a wall of metal parts. It had grown and thrived in the peaceful years following the Grounder wars and the dark time of ALIE. Arkadia, along with Tirkru, Azgeda and what was left of the other 10 clans had fulfilled the last Commander's wish for a peaceful coalition. From those early dark days grew a new society one they could all be proud of. They were all grounders now.  
Bard made his way to the center of town and looked at the wall that partially surrounded the city center known as Old Arcadia. It was part of the original wall that was built to keep the ArKers safe but now it stood as a memorial to the early days on the ground and as a reminder of the generations spent living in space. He smiled as he saw the original plaque that had hung on the ARK for almost 100 years, on it were the names of the people that had come from Earth and had survived the great apocalypse; the original grounders, the founders of the ARK.  
All around the plaque, there were other names etched into the metal walls. They were scratched, painted, burned and inscribed; they were the names of those that had come from the ARK, those that had returned to the ground. They had survived, some only days, some lived long enough to fight the first grounders they encountered, some died so others could go on fighting. And a few had lived long lives helping to build the community they have today, they were all the founders of Arcadia.  
They were Skaikru.  
Most of them were dead now, life on the ground was uncertain, especially in the early days. But there were a few still alive, a few still fighting to survive, a few still telling their story.  
Bard ran his hand over the names scratched into the wall. Marcus Kane, Lincoln Kom Trikru, Abby Griffin, Jacupo Sinclair, David Miller. The list went on and on. Bard shook his head as he read the name Thelonius Jaha, now there's a story; a dark cautionary tale of the need for redemption and how it could go so wrong. So many names were inscribed on the wall now. When the 100 first came to the ground the dead were buried but no markers were put up. On the ARK the dead were floated, cast out into space to drift for eternity, or to burn as they fell through Earth's atmosphere never quite making it back to the ground. But now the dead were remembered and honored, they were buried in a cemetery about a half mile away, a quiet, peaceful place nestled among the trees and Bard was always reminded of a quote he read in an old book on the ARK "Show me how a nation cares for its dead and I will measure the tender mercies of its people and their loyalty to high ideals".  
And now the dead were not only remembered but honored, it shows how far they had come as a people. As he slowly walked down the wall he finally found what he was looking for. A large plaque, a sheet of gray brushed metal, that he knew was from the remains of the first drop ship that came to the ground and etched into the metal were 102 names. The first of the Arkers sent to Earth to see if the Earth was habitable again. There were 100 criminals and one stowaway on that first drop ship, and two weeks later a young mechanic survived the drop to the ground in an ancient escape pod. She became an integral part of their family of delinquents.  
One hundred and two of them…..  
He ran his hands gently over the names. And in his mind he could see each of their faces.  
Atom, Charlotte, Finn, Roma, Fox, Jasper, Monty, Sterling, Wells, Clarke, Troy, Connor, Raven, Miller, Harper, Monroe, Bellamy & Octavia…each name had a face, each name had a story. Whenever he came to town this was the first place he visited, to pay homage to those that went first and to pray for those still surviving. Of the original 100 + 2 only a small handful still lived.  
Almost half of them were gone within the first month, another third didn't make it to 6 months and of those that made it to the end of the first year only a few still lived in Arcadia, some lived in the surrounding towns, but most had struck out on their own many years ago. He had been one of them.  
He took a deep breath and looked down sensing he was no longer alone.  
"Bard is a funny name what does it mean?" ask the small child that stood alongside him as he silently read each name to himself. The innocent voice continued "I can read now and last time you were here said you were one of them, but your name isn't on that list" she pointed her little finger at the plaque.  
Bard looked down at the face of the young child with cheeks that were dirty and eyes that shone brightly; she had expectation written across her face.  
He sighed, smiled as he answered "Bard is an old word that comes from the time long before the bombs, it means storyteller." He paused "and yes my name is up there, but I took the name Bard many, many years ago since it's my duty to tell our stories, to keep our history alive."  
"But what's your real name?" the child asked "Who were you when the drop ship came down?"  
Bards smiled faded a bit "I was no one; none of us were, not really."  
He slung his pack over his shoulders and smiled "Bard is my name now, and since I have been a story teller most of my life it seemed a fitting name don't you think."  
Together they walked over to the center of town; Arcadias people were starting to set up for the Unity Day festivities. This will be the 40th anniversary of the first Unity day celebrated on Earth. Only now they weren't only celebrating the coming together of different space stations to form the ARK almost 150 years ago, but also the coming together of SkaiKru and The Grounder clans, celebrating the peace that had lasted between their people for almost 40 years.  
At the center of town there was still the fire pit from many years ago. It was bigger now and there were tables and chairs nearby. He deposited his pack in one of the chairs and looked at the small crowd that had begun to follow him and he smiled. At least after all these years they still wanted to hear his stories.  
The crowd around him was growing, mostly children with faces he didn't know and a few adults who were equally unfamiliar and he realized he had been away a long time. It was always a bit unsettling at first to be here, where the memories could be so strong, so sweet and touching. And so painful.  
He put his hands in his pockets and he smiled as his hand felt it, the one thing that always kept him grounded, that reminded him of who he truly was. He ran his thumb over the small smooth glass surface, as his other fingers felt the worn leather straps and he smiled at the crowd.  
"Ok" he said "How about a quick story, before the Elders pull me away." He knew that once the council elders heard he was in town they would seek him out. He had sat on the council many years ago and they valued his wisdom but they also wanted to tell him about all the ways in which Arkadia had grown.  
"What do you want to hear?" Bard said as he pointed to a young child about 7 or 8 years old with dark hair pulled back in elaborate braids, light brown skin and dark eyes, he studied her for a moment 'why she could almost be….' He started to think to himself when the young girl said…  
"Clarke" she said crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head "My name is Clarke" she said again proudly, almost too proudly, some of the kids around her groaned as if they had heard it too many times.  
The Bard raised his eye brows in surprise "Clarke?" He knew that over the years naming children after some of the kids from The 100 was common place. There were many Ravens and Octavia's. Jasper was a very popular name along with Wells, Finn and Murphy. But Clarke and Bellamy were not as common, out of respect he assumed.  
"Yes, my grandfather knew her, he was one of the 100, and he named me after her."  
"Who was your grandfather?" the old man asked as he looked around the village, looking for a face he might recognize.  
"Nate Miller com Skaikru" the child said proudly.  
The troubadour's smile faded for a moment and then the corners of his lips turned up.  
"Did you know him Bard?" the little girl asked watching as his smile grew.  
"I did child, I most certainly did. …" he looked into the face of the children and the few adults that had begun to trickle in to hear his stories. "I knew them all. They were my people, my friends. They were my family."  
Bard looked at the little girl, and leaned a little closer "Your grandfather" He began "Was a great warrior and he survived many terrible times in the early days. You know he was Bellamy's right hand man; he was strong, excellent with a gun and he was one of the heroes of the battle at the DropShip. He survived captivity in Mt Weather and he was very important in helping Clarke and Bellamy in the fight with ALLIE. He was even part of the underground movement to over throw Chancellor Pike." Bard leaned back "There were many heroes from the early days; perhaps you would like to hear a story about the first Skikru to reach the ground?"  
Before any of the children could answer a voice called a voice from the back of the crowd "Yea Bard, tell us about the early days, those first days on the ground."  
An old man walked out of the shadows with barely a slip of a smile on his face.  
Miller! Bard thought to himself as the man approached and reached his hand out. Bard grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a big bear hug. Miller clapped him a few times on the back before releasing him.  
"Tell them about the time from before we were heroes and warriors" Nate smiled "….Whatever the hell we want…"  
Bard chuckled and shook his head "Whatever the hell we want" He said quietly as he looked around and found a table near the fire, he sat down on the top so he was higher than the crowd and began his tale…  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
OK so this is 40 years out, after ALLIE, and I am going with the scenario that ALLIE lied about the power plants…..I mean she could have, even Becca said she could be bluffing….  
Each Chapter )except the Prologue) will be a different story prompted by a song. Each chapter & song will be about a specific character or events surrounding said character or a pairing.  
Please let me know what you think…..  
~ce


	2. "Heathens"  – Whatever the Hell We Want Part one"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 21 Pilots "Heathens"  
> Bard tells a tale of history and of their fist days on the ground. Main Characters in this Chapter Clarke and Miller (But not like that geeezze)!

Inspired by 21 Pilots "Heathens"

I do not own Heathens or anything else written by 21 pilots… Oh .. and yea .. I don't own The 100 (God damnit!) 

…...

Tomorrow was the official beginning of the celebration of 40 years of peace. Skaikru, Trikru and all the grounder clans had come together after ALLIE was defeated. It wasn't easy to form a new coalition, and it took years for things to flow smoothly among the clans. But Skaikru wanted to keep their history fresh, they knew that if you didn't learn from your history you were doomed to repeat it. So every year in Arkadia they came together to celebrate and remember. But tonight everyone's favorite storyteller was back in Arkadia and he sat near the fire pit talking to the few citizens that had gathered near by.

He looked at his old friend and smiled as Nate said "Tell them about the time from before we were heroes and warriors" the old man smiled "….Tell them about Whatever the hell we want…"

Bard chuckled and shock his head "Whatever the hell we want" He said quietly as he looked around and found a table near the fire, he sat down on the top so he was higher than the crowd and began his tale…

He looked out over the crows and smiled as his eyes meet with the deep brown eyes that kept him company whenever he came to town. "perhaps I should start at the beginning, huh?" He watched as heads nodded and the brown eyes smiled back at him.

" Well, you all know that The ARK was a space station..."he began ...a floating city built of spare parts, old satellites and 12 smaller space stations but it had become home to over 2000 people, it was the only home they had ever known, that anyone they knew had ever known. There was no one left alive on the ARK that had ever been on the ground, no one left that remembered what Earth was like before the bombs. And after 97 years spent floating in space, orbiting the radiation soaked planet, with no contact from below, everyone aboard the ARK was convinced that they were all that was left of humanity.

On the ARK, for most people anyway, life had been harsh. Resources were scarce, food and medicine were closely rationed and all crimes, no matter your social status, came with a death sentence. Unless you were under the age of 18 then you were sent to the skybox, the prison in space and you waited.

But today the delinquents wait was over. They were pulled out of their cells, forced to leave their few, meager possessions behind and taking only the clothes on their backs they walked slowly past Chancellor Jaha, the elected leader of the ARK, the man responsible for their imprisonment and responsible for whatever happened to them today. Whether they lived or died, it was on him.

Most of the delinquents looked at Jaha with a mix of fear and loathing in their eyes and others murmured 'fuck you' under their breaths as they walked by, but one delinquent, a tall dark skinned boy looked straight ahead, refusing to even make eye contact with the chancellor and as he walked by, Jaha's fingers twitched as he controlled his impulse to reach out and drag the boy home.

They walked slowly down the grey, dimly lit corridors of the ARK. They had been angry at first at first, demanding to know what was happening; a few even fought with the guards and had been shocked lashed for their trouble. In the past some of the criminals had able to buy off the guards with rations or favors, but now the guards weren't even talking as they roughly pushed the kids through the halls. Gradually the young prisoners stopped fighting and started worrying. The delinquents didn't know where they were going and had no idea what was happening. They only knew they were out of the skybox and being escorted to a section of the ARK that was highly restricted.

The expressions on their faces reflected their fear, their confusion and anger. The prisoners were just kids, all of them; the youngest was a 12 year old a girl with blonde braids who twisted her hands as she walked. Although most were older teens they had all been arrested and imprisoned for different crimes most of them petty, small infractions of the laws, like stealing or fighting but some were hardened criminals; convicted of assault, rape and even murder. But no matter what the crime they were all sentenced the same, imprisoned the same and eventually on their 18th birthday their cases would be reviewed and nearly all would be sentenced to death. They would be floated.

As the delinquents were led towards a long forgotten section of the ARK and into a restricted area they all wondered if today was the day they were going to be floated, jettisoned into space to die, to pay for their sins no matter how small. They might be children but they know that killing them all at once would certainly save the ARK badly needed resources.

As the last of the 100 were taken into the restricted area, and as the hatch behind started to close there was a sound, a pop in the distance.

Nathan Miller turned around quickly, as the son of the captain of the Guard and a former Jr Cadet he knew a gunshot when he heard it. The guards trained with weapons at the shooting range but no one openly fired weapons on the ARK, the risk of a catastrophic failure aboard the space station was too great. Just before the doors closed a guard rushed through and moved quickly towards the front of the group. Miller looked at the guard and as he ran passed he reached out and grabbed his arm "Bellamy?" he said. The young guard stopped short and nodded as he quickly looked back to make sure the hatch behind them had closed, Miller looked him up and down and noticed the young man was wearing a guard jacket and had a pistol tucked in the back of his pants "They let you back in the Guard?" Miller asked.

Bellamy Blake nodded and pulled his arm back "stay in line" he barked "and keep moving". Bellamy turned and walked quickly towards the front of the line.

Commander Kane, head of security on the ARK and DR. Abby Griffin Chief medical officer waited at the end of the dreary corridor near one of the ARKS 8 ancient dropship ships.

The adults watched as the criminals, the children, were escorted to the ladders that led into the small exodus ship. An exodus ship was designed with only one purpose, as a final way to leave the ARK and make a one way trip back to Earth. Not a single one had been launched in the 97 years that the ARK had been circling the Earth.

Guards were positioned inside making sure the delinquents were secured in their seats. 99 were escorted on and 1 was carried. She was unconscious, tranquilized. She had been in solitary confinement for more than a year convicted of treason and the officials from the ARK were certain she couldn't be trusted to keep what she knew from the other residents of the ARK and so to keep her quiet they had her sedated. Dr. Griffin stepped close to the gurney that held the unconscious girl, she leaned in, kissed her cheek, whispered 'may we meet again' and stepped aside as they carried her aboard and strapped her in her seat.

The adults knew the risks; Chancellor Jaha and Marcus Kane knew the odds were not in their favor, they knew that most likely the Earth would not be able to support life and they knew the kids would probably die. They simply had no choice, they had to try.

Dr. Griffin was also aware of the risks, she helped put the plan together, but she had something Kane and Jaha didn't, she had hope and she clung to that hope like a life raft, she needed this plan to succeed, because that was the only way she would ever see her daughter again.

Marcus and Abby stepped back and watched as the Dropship was sealed and the blast doors closed. There was no going back.

And aboard the small dropship, the 100 criminals braced for the launch, they may not have been sure what was going to happen next but one thing was sure they were getting out of that hell hole, the skybox.

…...

"Fuck Clarke" Miller growled through his teeth as he grabbed her arm and pull her behind the dropship "Listen to me God Damnit!"

"Take your hand off me Miller, I swear to God I'll…"she said trying to pull away.

"….What? You'll fucking what? Call your Mommy? She's not here!" he whispered harshly through his teeth, Nathan Miller never was one to make polite chit chat.

"We've only been on the ground a few hours and you your buddy Wells have managed to piss off half of us….. This isn't the ARK, and these people…." he gestured with head towards the delinquents who were wandering around "….they aren't from Mecca station, well some of us are, but these are not the ones you're used to rubbing elbows with. They can and will hurt you! You have to quit pushing their goddamn buttons." He released her arm "listen Clarke, just hear me out know, you don't know what it was like in confinement."

Clarke relaxed her stance a bit but never took her eyes off of Millers face. They weren't exactly friends, not really. They never hung out together on the ARK but they were in classes together and his father, being a captain of the guard knew her parents but they didn't run in the same circles.

"I'm a criminal too remember…. I was locked up just like the rest of you …." She leaned in closer to him "You should remember that since it was your dad who escorted me to the skybox; he turned the key that locked me up."

Miller growled low in his chest as he reached out and grabbed both her arms "You wanna play that game, your mom had me arrested on false charges and she sent me to the skybox. Your Mom is a piece of work Clarke!"

"Why would she do that?" she asked wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

Miller stepped back and lowered his arms "To keep my dad quiet….He knew that your father had found out something, something about the ARK…. I never did find out what it was, but the last time I saw my dad right before they took me away he told me not to fight it, that he would figure something out. When I heard your dad had been floated and you were put in solitary, I knew it was big, real big."

Clarke turned and let her head hang "They floated him because he was going to tell everyone that the Ark was dying, they're running out of air and they put me in solitary to keep me from talking."

"Clarke your mom had you put in solitary to keep you safe." Miller snapped at her.

He walked a little closer and lowered his voice a bit "Sorry about your dad…. no air huh, well that makes sense … why we were locked up, why they sent all the kids down here and considering that piece of info, it really is possible that your mom thought you'd be safer in solitary."

Clarke looked at him and hurmmphed "Safe? From what a bunch of kids?"

"Yea a bunch of kids! A bunch of crazy ass, criminal kids. Look no one from Mecca, especially a princess like you, is gonna get treated very well in there. I spent over a year in there defending myself and trying not to kill somebody."

He watched as Clarke slid down the side of the drop ship and plopped to the ground and looked up at him "So..? I'm just supposed to let Bellamy and his …lackeys… like Murphy and M'bege over there, do whatever the hell they want? We have to survive and if they run things down here that won't happen. I can't play it safe Nathan, I just can't and honestly it couldn't have been that bad in the skybox, not really."

Miller sighed and sat down next to her and just looked straight ahead "Well it was. Most of the kids arrested were just thieves or slackers in some way, not bad kids really, but we were trapped in there with a handful of serious fuck ups and psychopaths. And they made life in confinement a living hell. Most of the kids kept to themselves, tried to keep their heads down but they had to deal with people like Murphy or Dax when they were in any of the common areas.

"Let's be honest Clarke we're all criminals. Even the youngest…. Look at that girl…" Miller pointed to a little girl with braids on each side of her head "…. She assaulted two guards; put one of them in the hospital and over there….." He pointed to where kids were gathered around a small fire "… the tall one, that's Dax, he's a murderer. He beat someone to death because he stole something…. beat him to death Clarke, do you get it? And he was always fighting with anyone who got in his way; he even stabbed two of the kids while he was in the skybox and him…." He nodded to where the boy named Murphy was pushing some smaller kids around and laughing "….. he wasn't much better, he was always intimidating the younger kids to give him their rations. I could go on and on, even the good kids the ones just there for stealing or using dope, they learned to do whatever was necessary to survive."

Miller paused and looked Clarke in the eyes "It wasn't space camp Griffin. It was hell." He looked back out into the woods that surrounded the dropship.

"Everyone was there for a reason; they labeled us criminals, so we became criminals. We're all heathens and you can't tell just by looking which ones are just weird kids or which ones will slit your throat when you aren't looking. You had it good in solitary, trust me."

Clarke looked at Miller sideways and frowned "I was alone Nathan, no one spoke to me for weeks at a time, even the guards…" she paused "…. Weren't very nice to me….. So no, it definitely wasn't space camp."

"Yea, … well you don't know the half of it. The guards assigned to the skybox were usually being punished for something by their commanding officers or were just shitty guards and they hated it and they took it out on everyone. I never could decide who was worse the criminals or the guards… they abused half the kids and traded favors for sex with the other half. So these criminals you're fucking with Clarke have dealt with tougher people than you. They don't trust you, hell they don't trust anyone, especially outsiders and anyone they consider privileged."

Miller stood up and turned to walk away "Give 'em time, they'll figure you out. And you never know, you just might be one of us…But just watch your back. If you're going to get those supplies from Mount Weather, don't go alone." He walked away, leaving her to her maps, and her pathological need to fix things.

She pick up her map and came around to the front of the dropship and spotted the boy named Finn, Spacewalker, and wondered if he would help her get to mount weather and then watched as Wells, her enemy and oldest friend walked towards her.

…...

Soooo this was getting very long and it was wearing on my soul so I split it into 2 parts (2 different song prompts) and that helped a lot …Please let me know what you think – 

Namaste my Darlings

~ce

TWENTY ONE PILOTS

"Heathens"  
All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

Welcome to the room of people  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day  
Docked away  
Just because we check the guns at the door  
Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you  
You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
You have trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions

You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you  
You'll think, "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said  
Please don't forget  
(watch it, watch it)

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
Please don't make any sudden moves  
You don't know the half of the abuse

All my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know  
(watch it)  
Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow  
(watch it)  
Wait for them to ask you who you know

Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
(it's blasphemy)  
I tried to warn you just to stay away  
And now they're outside ready to bust  
It looks like you might be one of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I love story song prompt suggestions I have many planned but always looking for more :)


	3. Live like a warrior - Whatever the Hell We Want Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by  
> Live Like A Warrior by Matisyahu (an amazing artist)  
> Bellamy wrestles with keeping his sister safe and keeping the ARK from coming to the ground.

Live like a warrior - Whatever the Hell We Want Part 2 inspired by

Live Like A Warrior by Matisyahu

FYI I dont own Squat...Nada .. Nothing related to the song or the story... sad but true

Bard took a sip of water before continuing his tale of the first days on the ground. "Bellamy watched as Clarke and her small group that included Octavia headed out into the woods to look for Mount Weather, he was worried about O, he always worried about her but he had no real reason to think anything could hurt them here. And so he turned and walked towards the kids wondering how he was going to keep her safe with this bunch of cutthroats."

Bellamy watched indifferently as 2 of the kids hassled Wells Jaha, he watched as the Chancellor's son stood his ground and didn't take any of their shit. 'Gotta respect guts like that' Bellamy thought to himself, but if Wells Jaha were allowed to turn this rag tag bunch of thieves and criminals into upstanding citizens, the kind who followed rules Bellamy knew his days would numbered and then who would look after his sister.

"You spelled "die" wrong, geniuses." Wells hissed as he pushed past the two delinquents.

Bellamy glanced at Wells as he walked away and then at the wall of the dropship where the two delinquents had written "First son First to dye" then looked at the two delinquents "If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it."

"You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" Murphy asked.

"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes? And even if they do, then what? Guys like us…. we're gonna become model citizens, get jobs." Bellamy locked eyes with them and let his words sink in….

And then he pushed a little harder "Look, if we're lucky, we might get to pick up their trash?"

"You got a point?" M'bege snarled.

Bellamy stepped in, closer, these boys didn't scare him, not much did…. "No. I have a question." He said "They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?"

"The hell we are." M'bege growled.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down."

"Okay. You said we could stop it. How?" Murphy asked intrigued by Bellamy's statement.

"Take them off. Lose the bands and The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow." Bellamy cocked his head "You follow?"

"Yea I follow" Murphy said with a wicked smirk on his face "And if we do what's in it for us?"

"Someone has got to help me run things." Bellamy replied before walking away.

He turned and glanced back over his shoulder "You coming?"

…...

Bellamy sent Murphy and M'bege out to round up the criminals. A few of the older boys had already begun to collect firewood and had started a small fire near the dropship. Bellamy told Miller and Atom to build the fire bigger, there were almost 100 people that they needed to keep warm and he knew he had to entice as many of them into his plan as possible and starting with a warm fire seemed like a good idea. He knew both Atom and Miller from cadet training. They were several years younger than him but he was part of the cadet corps that had recruited Atom into the Jr training academy and Nate Miller, his father was Sergeant Miller, Chief of the Guard, so it was a given that he would join the guard sooner or later, at least it was before he was thrown into the Skybox. He knew he could control them and use them to control the others. At least most of the others, the rest he didn't care about, they would either follow his lead or fight amongst themselves killing each other off, doing the dirty work for him. But for now his first priority was to get the kids to take off the wrist bands. And he knows he has to do it before that princess from mecca station returns from Mount Weather. She's going to be his only real obstacle, her and Jaha Jr. But right now she hated the heir apparent and somehow he has to make that work in his favor. That or wait for the other delinquents to just kill him off.

Bellamy watched as the fire grew bigger and the daylight began to fade into dusk. The kids had begun to gather around as the darkness crept in, they had been on the ground a few hours and those first few hours… well, it was a party. The kids were just enjoying their new found freedom, but now as the sun was setting he could see they were getting hungry and thirsty, some even looked worried and scared….He tried not to smile too much as he thought 'this just might work, look at them, they're just a bunch of sheep looking for someone to lead them.' He almost laughed out loud at how Machiavellian it all seemed.

"Hey!" He calls out to the crowd "hey look here, listen …Listen" he raises his hands to quiet them down "... I know you're hungry and maybe even worried about what's going to happen to us down here and we can take care of all of that as long as we stick together. I'm going to put together a group to going hunting at first light and we'll find food….. that's not a problem and maybe the Princess and her little party that went out earlier will bring back other supplies we need. But for now…. Right now…. Let's talk about why you're here."

Bellamy walked slowly around in the small arena the kids made as they circled around him "…. You're here because you're survivors… Fighters… You fought and survived your time in the sky box, you survived the free fall from the ARK and you will fight to survive here on the ground, because down here you're Free!" Bellamy's voice rose in a crescendo as the kids all cheered. "But what happens when the ARK comes down? What happens when they round you up, their criminals….. they will lock you right back up! They don't care about you or about your safety, they pushed you away, and they dropped you down here like lab rats, like canaries into a mine shaft. And if you live, guess what, they can come down too, and if they do come down they'll just go back to judging you and your mistakes. No matter what you do to survive it won't be good enough, no matter what you give they will always want to take more. But what happens if you all die…." Bellamy stopped pacing and took a moment to look at their faces 'God they were all so young' he thought…. "If you die, the leaders …" Bellamy pointed towards the sky"… will think they have to stay up there. They won't follow you down and if they don't come down … well then there nothing left for you to do but to be free! Starting today you get to live any way you want, you get to decide your own future and set your own path…starting today you get to throw away your past.." Bellamy walked closer to the fire "…throw your past into the fire, let yesterday burn! Murphy, Mbge, Miller and a few others have already thrown their wristbands into the fire. Now it's your turn, take off your wristbands and throw them into the fire and let yesterday burn!" Another cheer went up as the kids pushed their way towards Murphy who sat waiting by the fire to wrench off the bands that kept them shackled to the ARK.

And Bellamy tried not to smirk too much as he watched night fall over the Earth.

…...

"Who's next?" Bellamy shouted as Murphy threw another wrist band into the fire. Roma a tall red head threw her hands in the air and laughed at her new found freedom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells shouted as he approached the fire.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy said smiling.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. These wristbands are the only way we have to communicate with the ARK. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

Bellamy smiled even bigger "But that's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" he turned asking the rhetorical question to the group a kids around the fire.

The delinquents began to cheer "Yeah!"

Wells turns around to talk to all of them "Do you think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you." He said pointing to Bellamy "We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy walked over to Wells and with an angry edge to his voice said "My people already are here." He point up to the sky, towards the ARK "Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells said.

"No. but he enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." Bellamy turned to look at the kids around him "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it; you can even kill me if you want…... You know why?" Bellamy smiled at the delinquents and looked back at Wells and slowly said "…Whatever. The. Hell. We. Want" with arrogance dripping slowly from each word.

Murphy took up the motto shouting "Whatever the hell we want!" and the others soon followed as they chanted "Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up the sky followed by a clap of thunder as the sky opened up and rain began to fall.

"Oh my God" someone shouted "Is that rain! Real rain?"

The kids cheered and began to dance in the rain, not one of them had ever seen rain. Even Bellamy and Wells stopped their bickering long enough to turn their faces up and feel the cool water on their skin.

Wells look back down to the man standing on the edge of chaos "We need to collect this rain water" He said.

"Whatever the hell you want." Bellamy said quietly as he cocked a half smile and watched as Wells turned and walked away.

Bellamy's expression grew serious as his thoughts waged war across his face. He knew Wells was right, at some point he would have to figure out a way for them to survive. If his plan works and the people from the ARK never come down, well then he has to turn this wild bunch of kids into survivors, into actual fighters.

Or he could take Octavia and run, he could just leave these idiots to fend for themselves. He chuckled quietly 'Shit they have the Princess…' he thought '.. she can take care of them. I just have to get Octavia out of here and we'll be fine….she'll be fine … and damn it that's all that matters.'

He shook his head trying to clear the racing thoughts for a moment, he turned his face up he let the cool rain wash away his worries and as he turned back towards the fire he watched as Murphy pried another wristband off another kid and tossed it into the fire and they all watched as the past burned away. Leaving them with only today …..and at least for today, we'll live like we want too Bellamy thought to himself. We've earned it. … Tomorrow they can learn to be fighters.

…...

Bard looked at the faces in the crowd; their rapt expressions told him all he needed to know. He had never told this story this way; he had never painted Bellamy in this light. The descendants of the ARK and of The 100 only knew him as a hero; they never knew about his inner turmoil, they never knew that all he cared about in the beginning was his sister's survival, even if it had meant leaving others to die.

He drew a deep breath and continued ….. "the next morning Clarke, Finn, Monty and Octavia returned to the dropship. But they were missing someone, the kid with the goggles, Jasper. They had watched in horror as a spear came out of nowhere, hit him in the chest and impaled him to a tree. And they ran. They ran to camp hoping to get help from the others, help finding Jasper.

But instead they found the camp in turmoil, Wells and Murphy were in what appeared to be a fight to the death while the other kids cheered them on and Bellamy just stood there watching. They also found out that most of the kids had removed their wristbands.

Clarke looked around at the group of delinquents "You idiots! Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there." She paused shaking her head

"If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

Bellamy cut her off before she could convince them "We're stronger than you think." He shouted "…. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. Remember, that wristband on your arm makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

Bellamy watched as Clarke turned on her heels and headed for the dropship then began to speak again to the kids that in the clearing.

"I mean it; we can fight if we need to …. But you have to let go of most of what you thought you knew about Earth and about what life was like on the ARK. Thoughts like that will only pull you down. I don't care why you were in the skybox; I don't want to know what your crimes were! We've all got our secrets, but down here you get a fresh start. But you can't be afraid….. You have to be brave. Today you get to live like you want, like you deserve. Today! We will fight to survive!"

Bellamy listened as Murphy began to chant "Whatever the hell want ….Whatever the hell we want"….  
Bellamy smiled at the kids as they joined in the chant but out of the corner of his eye he watched the edge of the forest. Feeling a thousand eyes on his back he wondered if he could ever leave camp now. He wondered if Octavia would be safer here. If so that meant he had to lead this bunch of idiots, and keep them alive. He looked towards camp and saw a head of golden hair move through the trees and a growled rolled up in his chest ….. he also had to figure out how to get rid of the princess and the chancellor, because he sure as hell wasn't running this camp with her fighting him at every turn. And he knew they would never fight side by side.

….

But time has a way of changing things….. changing everything really.

Wells was dead now killed by one of their own… Charlotte. Bellamy shook his head; his years in the guard taught him that crimes were not always what they looked like on the surface. He should have investigated, he should have kept that damn Princess quiet but she went running to Murphy halfcocked and with her accusations and that little speech about having a new society their little band of delinquents turned into a raging mob. They tried to hang Murphy, but Charlotte saved him by admitting she had killed wells and then she killed herself. His fear in those early days was that the Princess was going to get them all killed.   
Bellamy stood in the dark just outside the camp near where they had buried their dead. He knew Clarke meant well, he knew the strength she had inside, she was, in many ways, stronger than him. He will never forget the way she so calmly ended Atoms life, ending his suffering. He couldn't have done it, well maybe he would have eventually but she took that burden from him. And he owed her for that. But she was young and blinded by her specific kind of right and wrong, blinded by her loyalty to the ARK.  
But that all changed when she found out about her mothers betrayal, Wells death and Raven coming to the ground. So much had happened since they landed. And none of it was like he planned it. 

He sighed, he should have taken O and left. They should have left in those first days; they could be far away from all this by now. Gods he was tired and his heart was heavy with guilt, he was responsible for so many deaths and now he was responsible for keeping the rest of them alive. 'You only live one life'… his Mom said that to him many times, she raised him to be responsible for his sister no matter what, 'You can never go back' she told him, 'you can't change decisions you make, but you can make sure the outcome of that decision is one you can live with.' He knew now she was talking about keeping Octavia, about raising her in secret. She had never regretted having Octavia and he would never regret following his sister here. Even if it meant being the leader of this rag tag bunch of delinquents, he and Clarke would make this work… they would beat the grounders. He walked back into camp and watched as everyone readied for the battle with the Grounders that they knew was coming. These kids, his kids .....They were fighters, they were all warriors now.  
............  
Bard smiled at his audience "You see in the first days, we were each one of us only concerned for our own survival, but we learned that for each of us to survive we had to ensure that the others survived as well. We learned that true Warriors fight together, that we had to give up our past in order to make a new future. We were young that's true, but we had heart and we learned to fight not just for each other but with each other. No matter our differences were, we fought together.

Bard smiled a little bigger and bowed. The applause started softly and slowly and grew to crescendo that warmed his heart. He looked over at Nate and the smaller woman that stood next to him, she was wiping tears from her face and Nate, well Nate just nodded his approval.

…..

Oh dear Lort… thank you this is done…. Well this bit anyway…. I rushed through this today because 2 of the Hounds of Hell were on my heels to finish it (you know who you are) Sooooo if you find typos please let me know.. Seriously I hate typos!

Love & Peace my loves and go check out 2 things

One … this song Matisyahu - Live Like A Warrior it is amazing! Seriously youtube it and then tell me it isn't ALL about our band of delinquents.

And 2 my dear friend and fellow FF writer Sydney Raine is PUBLISHED Its sooo cool and Im so happy for her … check her at https://www.createspace.com/6880669

….

"Live Like A Warrior"

Feel like the world don't love you  
They only want to push you away  
Some days people don't see you  
You feel like you're in the way  
Today you feel, as if everyone hates  
Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes  
You do good, they want great  
No matter what you give they still want to take  
Give your love and they throw it back  
You give your heart they go on attack  
When there's nothing left for you,  
Only thing that you can do, say

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Fight like a Warrior,

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Live like a Warrior

Some things you should let go, they're only gonna pull you down,  
Just like weight on your shoulder they are only gonna make you drown  
We all swing high, we all swing low,  
We all got secrets people don't know  
We all got dreams we can't let go,  
We want to brave, Don't be afraid  
Ohh

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Fight like a Warrior,

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Live like a Warrior

Your heart is too heavy from things you carry a long time,  
You been up you been down, tired and you don't know why,  
But you're never gonna go back, you only live one life  
Let go, let go, let goooooo, Let go, let go, let goooooo,

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Fight like a Warrior,

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Live like a Warrior

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Fight like a Warrior,

Today, today, live like you wanna,  
Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,  
Live like a Warrior


	4. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Ruth B's Lost Boys   
> Jasper and Raven get to know each other a bit as Jasper tries to explain the camp dynamics and leadership hierarchy to her.

I like how this turned out (mostly). And it's light, nothing heavy and hopefully it will kick start my writing juices again. I love you all and appreciate the reviews. This is inspired by Ruth B's Lost Boys song – Lyrics and link at the end.

I do not own the song nor do I own The 100, it is sad but it is true.

.....

**Lost Boy**

**......**

The crowd began to gather as the sun started to slip below the horizon. It was the first night of the long 10 day celebration of the 40th anniversary of Unity Day and Bard was getting ready to tell his evening stories.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let her hand slip from his as he walked up on the temporary stage that was set up near the center of town. The celebrations planned were many, dances and concerts, children's parties and events, but every night for 10 nights the main attraction, the highlight was The Troubadour, the storyteller. He would tell a new tale each night, a story about their history about what it was like to fall from the sky and to create a new world, a new life.

"Good evening everyone" Bard said as he sat on the lone chair that stood in the center of the stage. "I think tonight I'll tell a short tale about two friends getting to know each other and one helping the other to see things in a different light."

"The 100 hadn't been on the ground long, three weeks or maybe four, but in that time they had fought, they had killed, some had died but most lived and they began to strike a rhythm in their survival. Each day brought some new challenge a new struggle. But they were learning to fight together as a family. Together they found Octavia chained up in a grounders cave, together they found a way to contact the ARK, together they saved Finn's life, together they braved a hurricane and together as a family they would survive."

 

... For the first time in days the sun had come out and after 2 full days of rain and being stuck in tents or crammed into the dropship, the camp was once again bustling with life. The kids were all busy trying to dry out …well everything…. clothes, tents, firewood, their makeshift tools…everything. Miller is in charge of making repairs to the wall and is trying to get his gang back on schedule. While a small group of the older kids led by Bellamy left just after sunup to hunt and hopefully bag a kill that would fill not only their bellies but the smokehouse as well, Clarke and Monty are out collecting herbs and plants for food and medicine. They were all picking up the pieces left by the hurricane.

And Jasper sits alone on a log outside the drop ship, his long slender fingers braiding long strips of thin grass together.

"Making rope uh?" Jasper looked up at Raven as she walks out of the makeshift medical center that the dropship had become. "Yea" he says looking back down at his hands "Clarke asked me too. Wells was teaching me how before he died, so I'm stuck doing it while they all get to do something exciting like hunting or check out cool plant life." Jasper might have sounded like he was complaining but really the thought of going outside the wall still terrified him.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest "Do we have rope?"

"A little …but not much." Jasper replies.

"Do we need rope?" she said as she leaned in towards his face.

"Yea….sure"

"Then stop bitching and keep braiding." She says in her typical smartass tone as she sits down and picks up a long piece of grass and starts gently ripping it lengthwise to make strips for Jasper to braid into rope.

"Shouldn't you be in there taking care of Spacewalker?" Jasper asks. Finn, Ravens boyfriend had been stabbed only a few days ago and while it was touch and go during the storm, it now looks like he was going to be ok. Raven shrugged 

"He's sleeping and Clarke said when she and Monty got back we could move him to our tent. So he's ok for now and I was getting bored just sitting there." 

She takes a deep breath and looks around the camp, she's only been here for a week or so and she still doesn't know what to think of it all. Earth, the delinquents, Clarke and Bellamy... She bumps Jasper with her shoulder and says in a quiet voice "This shit is so not what I expected" and glancing over at Jasper, she notices the odd expression on his face "Earth, I mean." 

She says waving her hands around "This…everyone working together, not killing each other." 

Jasper grunts and chuckles "Yea I know right!" 

"I mean, come on, don't you think it's all just a little too "lord of the flies." She says as her nimble fingers make quick work of the strips of grasses. 

Jasper stops his hands and looks at her "No…No… definitely not Lord of the flies, more like Neverland." 

Raven throws her head back and laughs "Peter Pan? Are you serious?" 

"You know that story?" He was genuinely surprised, there weren't that many books on the ARK and it was mostly the upper class stations that had access to them. "Well sure ... Third star on the right…." She started…. 

And Jasper joined her "…. And straight on till morning" They said together. 

"You're serious….Peter Pan?" she said as Jasper nodded "Ok so if this is Neverland who the hell is Peter Pan…you?" 

Jasper looked out at the dozens of kids working around the camp rebuilding the wall, chopping wood, drying out their tents and doing all that was needed to survive and then he spotted Bellamy coming in through the gate with his crew and a deer hanging from a branch that rested on the shoulders of Miles and Derek….. Jasper smiled and nodded in their direction. 

"Bellamy Blake? Are you fucking kidding me!? Peter pan was all sweet and cute." Pointing her nose at Bellamy "that man is not sweet… cute maybe, but not sweet." "No no no you're looking at this all wrong." Jasper said "You think Peter Pan and you're remembering the cartoon movie they used to show on the ARK in the Children's Center. But that's not the real Peter Pan. The real Pan is from a book written a long time ago and it was much darker. Peter pan was this kid who never grew up. He did whatever the hell he wanted, whenever the hell he wanted and he was the leader of the lost boys. He rescued them and took care of them, but he wasn't perfect' because if they crossed him or if they grew up he off'ed them…..Well they disappeared anyway. Peter Pan didn't want to grow up he hated the thought of it, but he had the responsibility of the lost boys thrust on and even though he was a kid, he defended them and looked out for them and when he'd get tired of it he would sit outside of Wendy Darlings window and listen to the stories she would tell her brothers. Wendy wasn't a grown up either, at least not yet but she knew that growing up and becoming an adult was what was expected of her. She didn't want to do only what was expected of her, she didn't want to become her parents. So when she met Peter, even though she didn't trust him, she followed him to Neverland, to be a mother to the lost boys so she could tell them bedtime stories and take care of them."

"Holy Crap!... Clarke!" she said as she slapped Jasper on the arm. 

Jasper pointed at Raven "Exxxxactly!" he said strongly "They are Peter and Wendy….Mom and Dad." 

"Raven, I know Bellamy comes off as an asshat and maybe he was in the beginning, but we wouldn't have survived without him. In the short time we've been here he brought us together, he made us work together; he made us learn to hunt and taught us to survive, especially after Wells died. Bellamy took over and without him there'd be no wall or food. And once he and Clarke stopped fighting...…" 

Raven snorted "Ha! That's them not fighting?" 

Jasper smiled "….yea well at least they starting work together." 

Raven laughed again "So Jasper…... does that make you a lost boy."

Jasper nodded "Ah hell, we're all lost boys. In one of the Peter Pan stories, the lost boys were babies who fell from their carriages and no one ever looked for them, well we fell from the sky and I'm pretty sure no one is going to come looking for us." 

"Were you a lost boy on the ARK too?" Raven asked reaching for another piece of grass. 

"Yea I guess. My dad died in the big flu epidemic about 10 years ago and mom died a few years later. I never did know how she died, some kind of an accident in the lab. Anyway I lived in the care center until I was about 12 and by then I was spending so much time with Monty's family it was like I lived there, but it never felt like home. I remember my mom reading the Peter Pan stories to me when I was little and when I was at the care center I would pretend that Peter Pan would come and take me to Neverland. I didn't have a lot of friends on the ARK, well really just Monty, I was more interested in reading and science stuff than finding places to play hide and seek and…. well… I was a little different." 

Raven smirked and a low chuckle bubbled up in her chest "yea I hear ya." 

Jasper nudged her with his shoulder and looked at her out of the corner of his eye "See you're a lost boy too." A grin grew slowly across his face and he looked down at her body "Only you're a girl… ya know not a boy….. oh you know what I mean." 

"I know you need to keep your eyes up here lost boy." Ravens face grew serious. 

"umm sorry" Jasper mumbled. 

"So Blake is Pan and Clarke is Wendy, who's Hook? This Murphy guy they banished?" 

"HA!" Jasper snorted "No, but he could be. Captain Hook….well he was Peter Pans greatest enemy. Hook was relentless, he never gave up and Peter had other… lesser enemies, rivals really, but he sent them packing pretty easily, like Bellamy did to Murphy, but not Hook, he was always trouble. So I'm thinking the grounders are Bellamy's Hook. Oh and can you guess who TinkerBell is?" 

"Well that's easy it's Octavia" Raven smiled and waved her hands in the air "She's… all…. you know excited about everything, she flits around, hell she practically flies." 

Raven thought about Jasper's thesis for a moment and she sighed "Ok So Clarke is Wendy, but in the movie she went home was it like that in the books too? Or did she stay with the lost boys?" 

"Wendy knew that she had to grow up, that it was her destiny so yea in the books she went home. The guy that wrote the first book wrote some other "Peter and Wendy" stories and in some of those other stories, Peter finds Wendy again years later but she is a grown women with children of her own and in another, Wendy goes back to Neverland to find Peter, but he's mad at her for leaving. For leaving the lost boys and for leaving him but in the end they all live happily ever after." "Holy shit Jasper" Raven exclaims "You don't believe in happy endings do you?"

He shakes his head "Not really, but I know with Bellamy and Clarke running things down here, we at least have a shot at surviving and right now just surviving is as close to a happy ending as any of us are going to get." 

Jasper looked out at the kids in camp "Look, if you think about it, we're all lost boys, every one of us. We were incarcerated and locked away and most of us would have been floated once we turned 18. Maybe we had family on the ARK, maybe we didn't, but I never felt any love from the ARK. Did you?" 

Raven just shrugged and shook her head. Jasper tapped her arm as he pointed to the evening sky beginning to darken "bet ya never saw colors like that on the ARK" together they watched as the sun began to set, as the sky slowly changed from yellows and oranges to pinks and lavenders and as the night sky grew darker and twinkling lights could be seen high above, Jasper pointed to the biggest and brightest "We are pretty sure that's the Ark. Up there we might not have had any family but down here we do." 

Jasper stood up and reached his hand down for Raven to grasp "Looks like dinners about done, let's get some before it's all gone" 

Raven took his hand and he pulled her up. They walked over to the fire where Bellamy was barking out orders and Clarke stood scowling with her arms akimbo and the others waited impatiently for their share of today's kill, she turned to Jasper, linked her arm in his causing him to grin like a Cheshire cat and said "Looks like mom and dad have our dinner ready." 

Jasper chuckled and said "Home Sweet Home." 

..

Bard looked out at the faces of the people who listened so intently. "Raven made a friend for life that day. She'd never really had any friends, except Finn the boy who lived next door. And Jasper…. well he had a few friends but their relationship was special. It was Jasper that saved her when she was trying to fight the effects of ALLIE and it was Jasper that gave her away when she married Wicks. While we were all family in a sense, some of us were closer and Jasper always said he loved having a big sister." 

He smiled to the crowd "Tomorrow I think a tale of two Knights, of a friendship built on trust and a love that still survives" Bard stood up and bowed slightly as they applauded. In the past his stories were mostly about the wars and battles, about destruction and rebuilding. About Skaikru as a people, but for this, this special occasion, he was asked to tell about the kids, those who came first, their personal tales and stories. This was proving to be much more difficult, to speak of them without all his emotions bleeding through, to tell the stories objectively, as if he'd only been a fly the wall, for him it was heart wrenching...but it had to be done, it needed to be done. Because after he is gone who would be left to tell their stories. Bard walked off the stage and smiled as he walked into the hug she had waiting for him 

"I had forgotten that" she whispered into his ear. "I don't know how you remember so many stories." 

They turned and walked arm in arm into the dark night "I remember everything, I remember it all." … 

...................

..........

The first time I heard this song I heard Jasper's voice in the words. I honestly did…And we really don't know anything about him, about his story. I started this a while ago and it was turning into more of a thesis than a story. So I pulled it back and made it a bit lighter…having said that I kept the earlier notes and drafts, if I ever go back to college my Thesis will be "The 100…. A Tale of Neverland." I've read where others have compared The 100 to Lord of the flies and that never really resonated with me. I see much more of Peter Pan in the story; although I'm pretty sure the writers and developers of the story were seriously into Disney's Tangled when they were coming up with the Clarke and Bellamy story line…Am I right? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews they sustain me, they fuel my writers flame. Also the lyrics are below as is the link to the video – If you haven't heard this song you are in for a treat.

Ruth B has an amazing voice and this song is a brilliant bit of work. Check her out and show her some love too. ~ ce 

  


Ruth B - Lost Boy (Official Video)

Lost Boys by Ruth B

There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for a while  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. Guns in our  heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Spirits By The Strumbellas  
> Miller finally sees Harper in a new light

Spirits By The Strumbellas  
Oh I can't tell you how much I love this song.  
And just so you know I don't own it, the song that is, or well The 100 either (damnit)  
We all have our ghosts, demons and nightmares and The 100, well they certainly have more than their share.

This is for all the Miller & Harper lovers out there. Look I have nothing against Bryan or Monty (esp not Monty) But really Monty and Harper? I don't see it, I think it was a hook up of convenience …you know the end of the world and all that, so you look for someone to…. Sooth your angst….so to speak.

...........

"Seriously you're going to be late!" She calls to him from the front room "Everyone's waiting"  
Bard comes out of the back room buttoning up his shirt, "Well if I hadn't had to change my shirt that wouldn't be a problem."  
She harrumphed "If you hadn't been trying to show off for my grandkids maybe you wouldn't have spilled the sauce all over you."  
"Now come on" She said as she grabs her cape.  
He picks up his jacket and looks at the rifles hanging side by side next to the door "Do you nag Miller like this" he says smiling.  
"Only when necessary" she began tugging on his arm "I've been charged with getting you there on time and you're dawdling."  
"Dawdling? What am I two?" He said following her out the door.  
She simply ignored his sarcasm "So what story are you telling tonight?' She asked locking the door behind them.  
He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face "oh … I'll think of something" he said walking away leaving her with a growing frown between her eyebrows.

...

The slender blonde held her rifle cradled in her arms like it was extension of her body as she patrolled a few hundred yards outside the walls of her little village, Arcadia. There hadn't been any real problems with grounders since the problem of ALLIE had been solved. The peace accord was still in force and the new coalition had been stable since it's inception a few months ago. So these days the guard just patrolled for wild animals and the occasional roving band of idiots from Azgeda who left the coalition despite King Roans warnings. So mostly the night shifts were very quiet and she liked it that way.

Harper McIntyre breathed in the rich aromas of the ground, wondering if she will ever get used to the sometimes overwhelming assaults on her senses here on Earth. She looked up at the sky and watched as it darkened to a deep blue with hints of black seeping in and soft lavender waves along the horizon. The stars were beginning to show themselves, slowly peeking out one by one from behind the dark curtain of the night sky.

As much as she missed the sun she loved night patrols, she loved the quiet, and the stars and it gave her time to write. This was her favorite time of day… night time. Miller was always teasing her, he called her a dreamer.

She took out a little note pad and a small piece of pencil and wrote down a few thoughts. She thumbed through the older pages in the notepad and smiled to herself. It seemed like all of her thoughts lately are about him.

She had started writing things down a few months ago, her rambling thoughts and things she observed as she patrolled the outlying areas. But when Clarke found out that she was writing on the walls of her room, since paper was a rare commodity, she made sure Harper always had a hand made note pad to carry with her.

She walked to the edge of the woods and into a small clearing and watched as her friend and fellow guard sat looking out over a small, secluded pond. She wasn't surprised to find him there. He had been spending a lot of time out here lately.

"Why are you hiding out here all by yourself?" Harper asked as she walked up to the log where the young man sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fists.  
"If I was with a bunch of people it wouldn't be hiding would it" Miller stated.  
Harper rolled her eyes as she sat next to him and rested the butt of her rifle on the ground.  
They sat for a long while in companionable silence watched as the last vestiges of light faded from the sky.  
"Wanna tell me why you're out here alone?" she finally asked.  
"Not really" he said as he shook his head "just thinking….. Needed to clear my head is all."  
Harper nodded her understanding; she spent many nights trying to clear ghosts and spirits from her head.  
"But this is your night off, I would have thought you'd want to be home with Brian" she stated trying not to pry.

Miller was quiet for a while, he never was one for making small talk and that was fine with Harper they had been through enough shit together and knew each other well enough to know that sometimes silence was what was needed.  
"Things aren't great between Brian and me right now" Miller said after sometime had passed. "Haven't been for a while…I'm not sure he'll ever be able to understand. And I'm tired of trying to explain."  
Harper sighed; she knew what he was talking about. ….. The 100…Trying to explain their small, loving, completely dysfunctional and fiercely loyal family to other people could get frustrating.

The 100 came to ground first and every day was a struggle. They struggled to survive, to find food and medicine; they struggled with the grounders, even going to war with them. They lost many battles and they lost even more friends. Mostly they struggled with each other until they learned to fight together and to live together.  
They also struggled with the thought that they had been sent here to die and most of them did. That's something that the Arkers could never understand, even the ones who loved you, like Bryan.  
They sat for a long time listening to the sounds of the night all around them.

Harper and Miller both preferred working night shifts, it was easier to be awake and working than to try sleeping and fighting the ghosts. They were usually the first ones to volunteer for patrols outside the walls and given the chance they would take any assignment that others consider even more dangerous. She and Miller had both been accused of having a death wish.

She also knew that since Brian worked the day shift as a guard that meant that he and Miller saw very little of each other. It's hard to have any kind of a relationship working that way. She was only too familiar with that scenario since she went through it with Monty only a few months back. But at least Monty understood, after all he was one of them, Brian wasn't.

The 100, at least the few of them that were left, kept mostly to themselves. They might work alongside their people from the ARK but the Arkers could never understand the horrors of what the 100 had gone through just to survive those first weeks on the ground, and how it cemented their ties to each other, and it seemed like they didn't even try. The Arkers treated them differently and tried to get them to come back to the fold, to live life as it was on the ARK. But it could never be like that again and even though life on the ground had been traumatic, The 100 didn't ever want to go back to that way of life. So they kept to themselves. And some of the Arkers still viewed the 100 as criminals which just made it easier to live separately and at least the 100 understood each other's nightmares.

…The Arkers and The 100…..

Even within the town walls and after all this time there was still division.

Harper placed her hand on his shoulder, a reassuring gesture between friends. At least that's what she told herself. "Brian will come around, you'll see…." Her pause was long and loaded "….. he loves you." The words tasted bitter in her mouth and stumbled over her tongue, but she would never do anything to jeopardize her friendship with Miller, she just wanted him to be happy and if Brian made him happy then so be it.

Miller tilted his head and looked over at Harper, enjoying the warmth of her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think it's that simple anymore….. I'm not sure about anything right now, but I know I don't want to leave Arcadia."

Harpers smile faded from her face as her hand slide from his shoulder and she did her best to hide her dismay "W...Wait.. What are you talking about? Why would you leave? Where are you going?"

Nathan looked more closely at his friend and frowned wondering about the tension on her face and in her voice "It's just… you know that the council has set a date for some people to move to the new homestead."

Harper nodded "Yea I heard the advance scouts came back last week and that they approved that parcel of land about 30 miles east, it should provide good farm land, and it has a good water source…..what's the problem with it"

"I'm just not sure it's a good idea….. Homesteading." He grumbled.

Harper shrugged "But we need the land…the space. Arcadia is growing, especially with so many of the displaced grounders coming here for medical care and a place to live after what happened with ALLIE. The projections are that we will be short on resources within a year. But unlike the ARK, at least down here we can plan for that. We can grow and expand; the resources are here… they're everywhere around us." She added with a flourish of her hands.

Miller grunted, his voice taking on a distinct edge "So … what? Now you want to go be a farmer too?"

Harper just looked back at him, her eyebrows climbed a bit on her forehead but she wasn't offended, she was used to his moods. They had been friends since they stepped off the dropship. Well, since she fell off the dropship. She stumbled as she took her first tentative steps on the ground and Miller was the one who reached down to pull her up, shaking his head and mumbling something about weird gravity.

She nudged his shoulder with hers and smiled "Can I take my gun with me?"  
He just nodded not wanting to fall for her attempts at cheering him up "Yea I know you can't sleep without it….. they'll need a few guard there too….. besides the farmers and ….cows" the last word coming out a bit harsh.

"You got something against cows" she said trying to lighten his mood and failing miserably.

"What'd ya want Mac?" Miller said through his teeth, he was getting uncomfortable with this conversation. The last few weeks every time they were together he felt strange, on edge, like he was cheating on Bryan or something. Hell he'd been with Harper practically every day for a year now and he couldn't figure out what had changed.

It was Harper's turn to grunt, he never calls her Mac unless he's really pissed about something "Fuck you….Nate…." and she never calls him Nate unless she's calling him out. "I'm just trying to be a friend."

The silence grows between them until Miller sets his rifle against the log, slides down to the ground and leans back against the fallen tree taking a deep breath…. "Brian wants to go."

Harper looks down at her friend "Homesteading?. …..Wow…. As a guard?"  
"Nope." Miller expresses his annoyance as he 'pops' the P in nope… "He was raised on farm station and his parents were botanists ….. he was studying ecology when the ARK came down….. and he wants …to farm."

"And you don't?" She teased.

"Hell No Harper, you know me better than that" He practically yells at her, 'what's she playing at', he thinks to himself ' she knows me better than anyone'. "Farmer…?" he mumbles under his breath.

"Yea I do …. better than most." She said her voice almost a whisper as she looked down at her comrade in arms, her confidant, her best friend and the man she measures all other men against and she sighed. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm and slid down next to him.

"You can still be a guard there it just won't be the same."

"No it won't. Things are just getting interesting here. With Arcadia growing we need to work on ways to keep the citizens safe. You know that Bellamy and I have been talking to Kane about implementing an old style police force. ….Separate it from the military guard…. Have it be more involved in investigating crimes and in keeping the peace among the citizens, using new ways of law enforcement besides just throwing people in the stockade or floating them. Save the Military for problems with the grounders or as advanced scouting outside of Arcadia." His voice rose a bit, Harper loved hearing the excitement in his voice as he talks about his plans for Arcadia.

"It isn't just that though is it?" Harper asked "Brian wanting to homestead and you wanting to stay here…. there's been something else going on with you guys for a while."

Miller paused weighing his thoughts against the idea of them becoming actually words...He looked out over the pond and watched the dim moonlight dance over it's surface….. "He wants to start a family" He said hesitantly "he wants us to adopt one of the kids from farm station or even one of the orphaned grounders." He shakes his head "I'm not ready… maybe someday I'll want a family, I don't know, I haven't thought about it, hell none of us have."

She knew when he said 'us' he was talking about the ones left from the original 100.

He let his head fall back against the log "I can't imagine trying to raise up a kid when I can't put down my gun. Some days it's all that keeps me sane. ...Having this gun in my hand helps quiet the guns in my head."

Harper linked her arm through his and laid her head against his shoulder "I know…" she said softly. They'd each fought their own demons for a long time. His demons took shape on a narrow ledge of dark thoughts, a ledge that only she could talk him off of …. and hers… hers were nightmares of drills and death with Nathan holding her till they passed.

Miller looked over at his closest friend and tried to remember when she became his best friend. It feels like she has always been there, standing with him shoulder to shoulder. And yet he couldn't tell her that she was the main reason he wanted to stay in Arcadia, he couldn't say out loud that he can't imagine his life without her in it.

He didn't know her very well when they were in the skybox, their prison in space. She was scared and kept to the shadows and he was more of a take charge kinda guy. But down here when Bellamy handed her a gun and made her a guard, she changed and she had been right there, next to him ever since. He could always count on her; she'd always had his six.

But when did it become more than that? When did he decide that nights spent with her huddled against the cold were better than staying warm with Brian? Something inside had changed and he didn't know what to do about it….. but he knew he didn't want it to stay the same either. He leaned into her a little reveling in the calm he always felt when she was near.  
He felt the warmth coming off of her body and he just let himself go and really feel her presence as he relaxed against the log. And as she relaxed too and their breathing fell into matching rhythms he was suddenly hit with the realization that Harper preferred being out here with him instead of being..… well… anywhere.

He looked down at her hand resting on his arm and placed his hand over it and asked "What happened between you and Monty? You never did tell me. Or that engineer that worked with Wick? That never went anywhere did it?"

Harper shrugged "It just didn't work out with Monty …. You know, he likes the quiet life, likes things simple and I like a little more action. I don't think any of us are going to get out of this life alive. No one lives forever but I do want to live while I'm here…" she chuckled "… and he didn't like that my rifle went everywhere I did…" She smiled up at him and chuckled "…. and I mean everywhere."

As she looked up, her eyes meeting his, Harper saw something change in Millers eyes, a flicker of something she had only ever dreamed of. She blinked and shook her head, telling her self that her imagination was getting the better of her and she softly pushed away from her friend and reached for her gun.

"I ummm … I need to get back…." She said as she stood up. Nathan stood up too, his fingers having interlaced with hers.

She looked down at their hands … and felt her resolve crumbling and in that moment she gave up guarding her feelings, guarding herself from him and she looked up into the warm brown eyes that looked intently at her. Almost scared of what she saw there Harper looked away, she wanted to tell him how good it felt to just sit next to him, and how when they were together her nightmares weren't as bad, how just knowing he was around was a comfort to her. How no one would ever measure up to him in her eyes, but she couldn't, she had no right.

She struggled with those thoughts as they played across her face. The thoughts that began to percolate up from her heart and rose into her throat desperate to become words … but all she could say was "I really need to go." She tried to pull her hand away but Miller held on a little tighter.

She looked up and saw confusion on his face and maybe a little something else as he frowned.

His mouth felt dry and twitched a little as if he was searching for just the right words. He licked his lips a bit and took a breath as he leaned a little closer "What were you thinking just now Harper, something is written on your face…. Tell me …" he said as his other hand slipped softly on to her waist.

A gentle mist began to cloud her eyes as she shook her head "…..That you're with Brian, that you should try and make that work. I'm not going to try and steal you away, that's not how I want this. I want you. But I don't want you just because right now you're unhappy with Bryan…. I want you Nathan, I want us…. but you have to come freely and when you're ready."

She let his hand drop and stepped back immediately missing the electric warmth of his hand on her body "Whatever you decide, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be around."

She bent down and picked up her rifle and turned back towards town, her back tingled as she felt his eyes watching her walk away, she glanced over her shoulder briefly and smiled softly at him 'well at least now he knows' she thinks to herself as she walks into the dark night, pulling out her notepad, tonight she had something interesting to write about.

Nathan watched as she disappeared into the woods and wondered why he never saw her like this before…the realization was stunning, overwhelming, it created a shift in his balance and it weighed heavy on him, he'd wasted so much time... so much time he thought to himself almost in a panic at the lost opportunity.

It all makes sense now, the way she looked at him, the way he felt when she's around … the way he feels when she's not…... The comments that Bryan has made and the countless innuendo's of their friends, Oh God how did he miss it, the signs where all there.

He knows now what he has to do because he doesn't want to spend another night lost inside this lonely life, not when he can spend it with her.  
He can't understand what took him so long; he only knows that now he can't wait.

Bard stood and reached his hand towards the ground pretending to pick something up as he said, "Miller reached down to retrieve his gun and he headed back to town. He needed to talk to Brian."  
Bard looked around at the large crowd that came for tonight's story and smiled as he saw his friends sitting near the back.

"We all wondered what took him so long" Bard said chuckling along with the crowd "Of course most of you know the rest of their story. They were joined and had three children and now have many grandchildren. They traveled a lot throughout the years; Harper was in charge of setting up outposts and way stations between the towns. And eventually she became an ambassador from Arcadia to many of the grounder towns. And Miller became chief of the Acadia police. They had survived being sent to earth, they survived the early days when every day could bring many different ways to die and together they thrived. They became …and still are…great citizens of Arcadia, of the Earth respected by everyone."

Bard stood and bowed as the crowd applauded but as he started to walk off stage a voice asked about the next night's story. He turned to the crowd "Well ... perhaps a story of a young girl who struggled to find her voice and her place her on the ground."

…...

Ok so I struggle with shifting gears…. Telling Bards tale and telling the story and then incorporating Bard into the main story….I'll figure it out...Hopefully before I'm through with this LOL.

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think I love reading them.

~ce

Spirits

The Strumbellas

I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't

I been looking at the stars tonight  
And I think oh, how I miss that bright sun  
I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die  
But they say oh, how the good die young  
But we're all strange  
And maybe we don't wanna change

I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
But the gun still rattles  
The gun still rattles, oh  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go

I spent a lot of nights on the run  
And I think oh, like I'm lost and can't be found  
I'm just waiting for my day to come  
And I think oh, I don't wanna let you down  
'Cause something inside has changed  
And maybe we don't wanna stay the same

I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
But the gun still rattles  
The gun still rattles, oh  
But the gun still rattles  
The gun still rattles, oh

And I don't want a never ending life  
I just want to be alive while I'm here  
And I don't want a never ending life  
I just want to be alive while I'm here  
And I don't want to see another night  
Lost inside a lonely life while I'm here

I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
But the gun still rattles  
The gun still rattles, oh  
But the gun still rattles  
The gun still rattles, oh


End file.
